


Seconds

by OfUpsideDownHerons



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Episode Tag, Episode: s04e08 Too Far Gone, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:49:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfUpsideDownHerons/pseuds/OfUpsideDownHerons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the short amount of time between her seeing the children and her death, Alisha had three thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seconds

In the short amount of time between her seeing the children and her death, Alisha had three concurrent thoughts. They were something like: _These are just kids! I can't shoot kids!_ and _These kids have guns!_ and _Tara I should have run with Tara I should've_ -

But then a girl pulled the trigger, and Alisha thought no more.


End file.
